


Весь этот трэш

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, WTF Haikyuu!! 2017, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: Во всем этом чувствовался потенциал для хорошей крепкой дружбы. Правда, и риск того, что они будут вести себя как последние мудаки по отношению друг к другу, тоже присутствовал.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 41





	Весь этот трэш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Filthy Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918833) by [EzzyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2017  
> Оригинальное название и некоторые черты характеров могут показаться странными. Возможно, это объясняется тем, что текст был написан в июле 2014 года.

Характер у Кея был не из приятных, и это всегда создавало проблемы; людям сложно было иметь с ним дело. Впрочем, у Куроо он был ничем не лучше.

Кей и сейчас не мог точно сказать, как они подружились. Просто вскоре после тех, последних, игр с Некомой на первом году старшей школы он получил сообщение с неизвестного номера:

>> Привет, Цукки. Как-то странно думать, что у нас больше не будет спортивных лагерей и тренировочных матчей с тобой.

То, что писавший обращался к нему “Цукки”, сильно сужало круг подозреваемых. То, что номера не было среди его контактов, сужало этот круг еще сильнее. То, что это очевидно писал третьегодка, сужало его до всего двух человек — Бокуто и Куроо. Кей подумал, что, возможно, стоит просто проигнорировать сообщение. Может, если он не ответит, от него отстанут.

>> Я знал, что буду скучать по волейболу, когда закончу старшую школу, но не думал, что начну скучать еще до ее окончания.

Второе сообщение заставило его задуматься. Он был почти уверен, что пишет ему Куроо, но такое вот меланхоличное настроение больше вписывалось в характер Бокуто. Однако ответить Кея вынудило третье сообщение.

>> Ты ведь не бросишь волейбол, да, Цукки?

Вопрос застал его врасплох, и он начал писать прежде, чем смог остановить себя и понять, что делает.

> С возрастом становитесь сентиментальным, Куроо-сан? Не то чтобы я играл ради вас, поэтому — да, я продолжу заниматься волейболом.

С этого все и началось. Куроо писал ему раз в несколько дней, и они обсуждали все, что приходило в голову. Иногда огрызались друг на друга, иногда подкалывали, порой обзывались. Но еще Куроо рассказывал о предстоящих экзаменах, а Кей вдруг ловил себя на том, что время от времени пишет о своих невыносимых сокомандниках или одноклассниках. Он писал о том, что отбил пальцы на тренировке, и Куроо дразнил его за то, что он вкладывает слишком много усилий, а потом давал дельные советы, как избежать подобных повреждений в дальнейшем. Куроо как-то вскользь пожаловался, что один из предметов никак не дается ему, и Кей упомянул одну из техник обучения, о которой слышал от Ямагучи.

Ничего особенного. Всего лишь собеседник, которого не задевало резкое отношение Кея. Они просто разговаривали и, как это обычно случается, когда общаешься с кем-то достаточно долго, узнавали друг о друге разные мелочи. Куроо не любил дождливую погоду. Кей предпочитал зиму лету. Куроо любил разгадывать кроссворды. Кей любил кошек больше, чем собак, но меньше, чем рыбок. (Рыбок держать проще и у них очень красивые цвета заткнись Куроо).

Когда перед началом занятий Куроо переехал в отдельную квартиру, он отправил Кею сообщение.

>> Наконец-то появилось собственное логово. Ты же приедешь посмотреть, правда?

Кей оглянулся на свою комнату, которую за последнюю неделю покидал только для тренировок, и подумал: а что такого? Куроо, казалось, искренне хотел, чтобы Кей его навестил, а родители все равно постоянно спрашивали, не собирается ли он до начала семестра куда-нибудь выбраться с друзьями.

И на удивление, они с Куроо очень приятно провели тогда время, как только перестали задирать и подкалывать друг друга. Иметь дело с Куроо лично было совсем не так сложно, как когда-то казалось Кею. Но он решил, что все стало проще, потому что в домашней обстановке Куроо не старался демонстрировать свое превосходство.

Не то чтобы Куроо ему не нравился, вообще-то. Он, конечно, был тем еще засранцем, мог вести себя грубовато, иногда любил поиздеваться, но ведь и Кей был таким же. И как бы там ни было, эта странная дружба через смс помогла Кею понять, что за всем выпендрежем скрывается нормальный парень, у которого тоже есть чувства. Их характеры и менталитет были временами пугающе похожи. И это лишь подпитывало их почти что дружеские отношения, делая более интересными и насыщенными. Во всем этом чувствовался потенциал для хорошей крепкой дружбы. Правда, и риск того, что они будут вести себя как последние мудаки по отношению друг к другу, тоже присутствовал. Попытка слепить из этих противоречий что-то более конкретное, казалось Кею, требовала слишком больших усилий, а он не был уверен, что игра стоит свеч. Черт, да он вообще толком не знал, чего хотел от этих отношений с Куроо.

Поэтому, когда во время второго своего визита в Токио — перед самым началом семестра — он вдруг оказался прижатым к дивану, в то время как Куроо оставлял засосы у него на шее, он просто не стал возражать. Плыл по течению. День начался с того, что Кей жаловался на неудобный диван, а Куроо самоуверенно заявил, что в два счета заставит его забыть обо всех неудобствах. После этого их отношения как-то сами собой перетекли от возможной дружбы к дружбе с вполне определенными преимуществами.

Прошло еще полгода, а Кей все не мог разобраться, чего они с Куроо хотят друг от друга. Секс у них был очень даже ничего. То есть не то чтобы опыт Кея позволял сравнивать, но им было очень хорошо вместе, и это, безусловно, радовало. Но Кей не знал, хочет ли, чтобы вот это вот возможно-друзья-точно-любовники продолжалось и дальше. Странно, но он начинал испытывать потребность в чем-то более близком, доверительном. (Во всем определенно были виноваты Акитеру и его подружка! Они выглядели такими отвратительно влюбленными и милыми и так заботились друг о друге). Зато у Куроо то, как все обстояло между ними, похоже, не вызывало никаких возражений. Во всяком случае, тот сам так говорил, и у Кея не было поводов сомневаться в его словах — он научился неплохо читать эмоции Куроо с тех пор, как они сблизились.

Именно поэтому его настрой сегодня кажется таким странным. Напряжение между ними едва ли не искрит, и Кей чувствует странный привкус — словно всю ночь проспал с открытым ртом и теперь в нем сухо, как в пустыне. Не то чтобы именно напряжение было в диковинку. Но вот эта странная настороженность давно ушла из их отношений — еще когда их дружба — или что это было? — только началась.

Карасуно только что отыграла последний в серии тренировочных матчей против Некомы, и Кей наконец может глотнуть воды и выдохнуть. Один из первогодок Некомы, чьего имени Кей так и не запомнил, но знает, что он играет на той же позиции, подходит к нему и начинает задавать вопросы. Это не особенно напрягает, а еще, оглянувшись по сторонам, Кей видит, что, пока он тут занимается разъяснительной работой, можно откосить от уборки зала. Так почему бы и нет? Вопросы, которые задает парень, совсем не глупые — о тренировках и о том, как улучшить блок. Кей не может удержаться от улыбки: какая ирония! Он тут рассказывает игроку Некомы о техниках блокирования, в то время как их бывший капитан на другой стороне зала болтает с Козуме и другими сокомандниками.

Когда Кей вместе с некомовским первогодкой начинает собирать со скамейки полотенца, он чувствует пристальное внимание Куроо и оглядывается. Он ожидает от него ухмылки, ироничного подмигивания или чего-то в том же роде, но вместо этого Куроо лишь смотрит без всякого выражения, и это выглядит очень странно. Может, Куроо опять переобщался с Акааши, размышляет Кей и качает головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли, а потом снова обращает внимание на первогодку и продолжает отвечать на его вопросы.

Что-то явно беспокоит Куроо, это Кей понимает, но понятия не имеет, что именно. Тот так радовался, что сможет прийти посмотреть на тренировочные матчи Карасуно и Некомы, просто ужас. Кей ожидал, что всю дорогу до квартиры Куроо ему придется иметь дело с его самодовольными комментариями о том, как “его команда” выиграла у Карасуно два матча из трех. Но Куроо неразговорчив и задумчив, так что через десять минут Кей со вздохом надевает наушники.

Едва за ними закрывается дверь, Куроо немедленно разворачивается к нему: бежать некуда, ладони Куроо прижаты по обе стороны от головы Кея. Он моргает и стягивает наушники на шею.

— Проблемы? — спрашивает он, со стуком опуская сумку на пол, и прислоняется к двери.

— Тебе что, в кайф флиртовать с кем-то у меня на глазах или как?

— Флиртовать?

— Точно. То самое, чего ты никогда не делаешь со мной, но, похоже, с удовольствием занимался этим весь день с тем первогодкой!

Кей изо всех сил старается понять, о чем тот говорит. Обычно ему без труда удается следить за ходом его мысли, учитывая, что Куроо довольно прямолинеен, но сегодня кажется, будто мозг Куроо брал уроки у Хинаты, поэтому скачет с одного на другое и выводы делает странные. Так что Кей хватается за единственное, что понял в этом потоке сознания.

— Первогодка? Тот парнишка из Некомы, который подошел ко мне после игры?

— Да, тот парнишка, с которого ты глаз не сводил во время матча, а потом за уборкой все время болтал и улыбался. Тот самый.

Кей просто смотрит на Куроо, дожидаясь, когда он перейдет к сути. Или начнет смеяться и ухмыляться как дурак, глядя на совершенно растерянного Кея. Но ничего такого не происходит. Куроо все еще стоит, яростно сверля Кея взглядом, а когда тот так и продолжает молчать, что есть силы с досадой лупит ладонями по двери у головы Кея.

— Я что, говорю на каком-то непонятном языке?

От звука удара Кей прикрывает глаза, потом снова встречается взглядом с Куроо.

— Во-первых. Если я слежу за кем-то во время игры, это потому, что он — мой соперник, а моя задача в команде — блоки. И для того, чтобы выполнить эту задачу, мне приходится следить за действиями соперников. — Он кладет руку на грудь Куроо и толкает. — Во-вторых. Тот парень из Некомы подошел ко мне после матчей и спросил о тренировках и особенностях блокирования, потому что он — тоже центральный блокирующий, и его интересовал совет старшего. — Поскольку Куроо не торопится отступать, Кей шагает вперед и отодвигает его плечом, направляясь в кухню. — В-третьих. Если я и улыбался, то лишь потому, что мне показалось забавным: игрок Некомы подошел с вопросами ко мне, в то время как ты, бывший капитан Некомы, один из лучших блокирующих и все такое, человек, который сам дал мне несколько полезных советов, стоял в это время на другой стороне площадки. — Последние слова он говорит через плечо, пока достает стакан и наливает себе воды. Попив и сполоснув посуду, он оборачивается и видит, что Куроо застыл в дверном проеме, по-прежнему не сводя с него глаз. Кей снимает куртку и бросает на один из кухонных стульев, а сам прислоняется к столу. — Я думал, что уж кто-кто, а ты должен быть счастлив, что я передаю дальше бесценные крупицы твоей мудрости и в кои-то веки веду себя с кем-то дружелюбно. Короче, стал добрым семпаем и все такое.

Куроо продолжает смотреть, и Кей чувствует себя припертым к стенке. Словно его загнали в угол и зажали там. Смешно. Между ними не меньше метра пустого пространства.

— Мне действительно приятно, что ты наконец решил последовать моим советам не только на площадке, но видеть, что вы с ним такие друзьяшки, просто бесит.

И тут у Кея наконец щелкает. Щелкает так отчетливо, что даже удивительно, почему никто не слышит звука этого щелчка.

— Ты ревнуешь. — Он видит, как сузились глаза Куроо, и понимает, что ступил на опасную территорию. Но отступать уже поздно. — Я вот только не пойму: ревнуешь потому, что кто-то еще обратил на меня внимание, что я разговаривал с кем-то еще, или потому что я все еще могу играть в волейбол со своей школьной командой, а ты — уже нет. — Последнее предположение — мелочное, жестокое, удар ниже пояса, и Кей жалеет о том, что сказал это, едва успевает произнести. — Черт. Я не хотел… — он не успевает договорить, потому что Куроо резко пересекает кухню и практически припирает его к столу.

— А если да, то что? Я не имею на это права? Не могу ревновать, когда другие вертят перед тобой хвостом, а ты прикидываешься, будто не замечаешь этого?!

Кей со вздохом откидывает голову назад, едва не ударившись о висящий шкафчик.

— Никто не вертит передо мной хвостом, ты преувеличиваешь. Сильно преувеличиваешь. И даже если он пытался добиться моего расположения, какое это имеет значение?

— Большое.

— Мы что, поклялись друг другу в верности, а я не заметил?

— Неужели ты считаешь себя настолько исключительным, чтобы я спал только с тобой?

Кей застывает и выпрямляется, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Куроо. Вот он, ключевой момент, и это все равно что получить кулаком по лицу. Пока Кей лелеял глупые мысли о том, что они могут стать кем-то более значимым друг для друга вместо того, чтобы просто зависать вместе, потом заниматься сексом и разбегаться каждый по своим делам, Куроо просто коротал время в ожидании, когда подвернется кто-то получше.

— О, прошу прощения. Я, очевидно, ошибался на счет наших недоотношений и попусту отнимал ваше драгоценное время, заставляя тратить его на такого посредственного партнера, как я. — Оттолкнувшись от стола, Кей вынуждает Куроо сделать шаг назад. Пытается, во всяком случае, но на этот раз Куроо не поддается, и в результате Кей только теснее прижимается к нему. Куроо обхватывает его за плечи и внимательно разглядывает. Кею хочется вырваться, оттолкнуть его, заставить разжать руки. Но в то же время он хочет уронить голову ему на плечо и вдыхать запах его кожи, такой знакомый и желанный.

Когда он, черт возьми, умудрился так вляпаться и почему осознал это только теперь? У него вырывается раздраженный смешок, короткое “ха!”, а Куроо продолжает изучать его.

— Так все это было лишь для того, чтобы залезть ко мне в штаны? Поздравляю, Куроо-сан. Вам блестяще удалось заставить меня чувствовать себя идиотом. — Он все же отталкивает руки Куроо и быстро идет в коридор. — Вы сумели убедить меня, что у вас есть чувства, и вы что-то испытываете ко мне. Просто отлично. — На Куроо он не оглядывается. Наклонившись, чтобы забрать сумку, Кей только тогда вспоминает, что забыл в кухне куртку. Нет уж, к черту, лучше купить новую. Уже схватившись за ручку двери, он слышит сзади движение, а потом его снова прижимают к стене.

— Мне даже стараться не надо, чтобы заставить тебя выглядеть идиотом. Ты и есть идиот, самый настоящий. — Куроо жарко дышит ему в шею, и Кей не может подавить дрожь, бегущую по спине. — Если бы я просто хотел поиграться с каким-нибудь девственником из волейбольной команды, то выбрал бы кого-то более доступного.

— Что ж, возможно, вам следовало выбрать кого-то другого из вашего списка. — Кей пытается оттолкнуть Куроо локтями и рычит, когда тот хватает его за запястья. Теперь он приперт щекой к двери, очки перекосились, плечи больно напряжены из-за того, что Куроо вывернул и стиснул ему руки за спиной.

Губы у Куроо такие теплые; наваливаясь сзади на Кея, он скользит ими по его шее.

— Но, видишь ли, я хотел именно тебя, — бормочет он и вонзает зубы в место, где шея Кея соединяется с плечом — достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль, но не прокусить кожу. Колени мгновенно слабеют, — шея всегда была у него чувствительным местом, и Куроо это знает. — И все еще хочу. — Одной рукой Куроо обнимает его за талию, проскальзывает под футболку, и у Кея на миг пресекается дыхание. — Я так многого хочу, Цукки. — Пальцы Куроо танцуют на животе Кея. — С тобой. — Дразнят, скользя по резинке белья. — От тебя.

Плечи ноют, шея болит, и Кей уже готов радоваться тому, что завтра суббота, а значит, никуда не надо идти, потому что он практически чувствует, как на коже под губами Куроо наливается синяк. Давление растет до тех пор, пока Кею не начинает казаться, что плечо сейчас выскочит из сустава, а потом вдруг исчезает. Как и губы Куроо с его шеи, и пальцы — с живота.

— Но я бы не хотел заставлять тебя делать то, чего тебе не хочется.

Руки плетьми обвисают по бокам. Самодовольный, самоуверенный ублюдок. Сделал все, чтобы завести Кея, и отступил, бросив со стояком. Так, чтобы именно Кей сделал шаг навстречу, словно сам этого хочет, а не потому что Куроо это нужно.

— Чтоб тебя… — рычит Кей, и в ответ раздается смешок.

— Я не против, если вежливо попросишь.

— Я не стану упрашивать позволить мне поиметь тебя.

— Вау. Я и не думал, что ты будешь просить, но останавливать тебя точно не буду.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и дождавшись, пока возбуждение — к его досаде вспыхнувшее еще сильнее при мысли о том, чтобы трахнуть Куроо, — немного отступит, Кей оборачивается к Куроо. Тот прислонился к стене в полуметре от Кея и снова наблюдает за ним. Он все время наблюдает, думает Кей, словно чего-то ждет. Его слова звучат самоуверенно, но в глазах отражается что-то тихое, терпеливое, и от этого неуютно. Что-то даже более расчетливое и рассудительное, чем обычно. Кей вдруг чувствует себя так, словно попал на какой-то экзамен, к которому совершенно не готовился.

Так проходит несколько минут. Все это время они продолжают молча стоять и смотреть друг на друга. Кей понимает, что у него всего два логических выхода, хотя о логике в их с Куроо отношениях, конечно, сложно говорить. Он может остаться и неизбежно заняться с ним сексом. Или уйти и надеяться поймать последний автобус домой. Он почти уверен, что если уйдет сейчас, то, скорее всего, назад уже не вернется. Возможно, никогда. Где-то в доме, дальше по коридору, хлопает дверь одной из квартир, пластик за спиной вздрагивает от этого, и в следующую секунду Кей приходит в движение. Он перешагивает через свою брошенную сумку и обувь Куроо, подходит вплотную, вторгаясь в его пространство. На этот раз это он прижимает Куроо к стене, держа одну руку у него на шее, а второй упираясь возле головы.

В ответ на внезапную агрессию Кея Куроо издает удивленный звук, но все равно с готовностью целует его. Они разрывают поцелуй, только чтобы сделать пару глотков воздуха; внимание Кея перемещается с губ Куроо на линию его челюсти. Он оттягивает его голову за волосы и прихватывает зубами шею и подбородок, а вторую руку перемещает со стены на пояс Куроо. Кей прижимается сильнее и издает довольный вздох, чувствуя, как джинсы на Куроо натягиваются все плотнее. Наверняка, ему уже не очень удобно, и это почему-то странно радует. Приятно хоть раз чувствовать себя хозяином ситуации.

— А, Цукки, — задыхается Куроо, и Кей отстраняется. Шея Куроо покрыта мелкими красными метками, кожа кажется влажной. Кей наклоняет голову и тихонько дует на них, улыбаясь, когда по телу Куроо проходит дрожь. Тот открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, возможно, раскритиковать технику Кея или пожаловаться на то, что он оставляет следы, но лишь стонет, потому что Кей просовывает руку ему в джинсы, а другой, все еще впутанной в волосы, снова оттягивает его голову назад. Кожа Куроо кажется раскаленной под пальцами, когда Кей дразнящими касаниями прокладывает себе путь, вплетая кончики в жесткие волосы в паху. Кей приподнимает его голову и заглядывает в лицо: глаза плотно закрыты, на щеках румянец, рот приоткрыт — зрелище, налюбоваться которым невозможно. Он убирает руку из его волос.

— Сними для меня футболку, — велит он, скользит рукой по бедру Куроо, поглаживает член и улыбается, когда тот подавляет стон. Куроо очевидно требуется некоторое время, чтобы смысл сказанного дошел до него, но потом он открывает глаза и улыбается, подчиняясь. В мгновение ока он сбрасывает футболку, и Кею остается только удивленно вскинуть бровь на то, с какой готовностью он откликнулся на его слова. Прежде чем Куроо удастся сбить его с толку каким-нибудь комментарием, явно вертящимся на языке, Кей поцелуем срывает его вместе с дыханием. Он слегка касается губ Куроо, пробуя их на вкус, и едва они раскрываются, проскальзывает внутрь. Во рту Куроо ощущается какая-то сладость, похожая на клубнику, и Кей думает, что тот, наверное, во время матча ел конфеты. Его рука в штанах Куроо не перестает двигаться; Кей ведет пальцами по бедрам, гладит бока, ягодицы, возвращается к паху, скользит вдоль члена, но не касается его напрямую. Второй рукой он трогает грудь и живот, останавливается, чтобы прихватить один сосок, затем другой, пока целует Куроо, вбирая каждый стон и приглушенный вздох.

Вскоре Куроо уже хватает Кея за футболку, комкает, тянет к себе, другую руку сжимая на запястье Кея и мешая ему трогать его внизу. Кей понимает, что Куроо уже на грани, а ведь он даже толком не касался его члена.

— Ты уже близко, правда? — шепчет он ему в губы. Куроо судорожно вздыхает и кивает, Кей улыбается. — Хорошо. — Он разрывается между желанием раздразнить Куроо, подвести к самому краю и оставить там, и кончить его прямо здесь и сейчас, полностью одетым за исключением футболки. Мысль о том, что Куроо готов кончить, не успев даже снять джинсы, отзывается горячей дрожью внутри Кея, и он улыбается шире. — Очень хорошо. — Кей убирает руку с груди и просовывает ее сзади в джинсы, крепко сжимая зад Куроо.

— Что ты собираешься… охх, — Куроо не успевает договорить и захлебывается воздухом, потому что Кей обхватывает ладонью его член и медленно оттягивает нежную кожу, потом начинает работать рукой быстрее, используя смазку, проступающую на головке, чтобы облегчить скольжение. Он тянет, вращает кистью, трет кончиками пальцев уздечку и устье, точно зная, что требуется, чтобы толкнуть Куроо за грань. Другой рукой он оглаживает его ягодицы, сминает кожу, дразнит прикосновениями расщелину между ними. Куроо откидывает голову, стукаясь затылком о стену, и Кей сильнее вжимается в него, придерживая, пока дрочит ему одной рукой и трет анус пальцами другой. Он кусает Куроо за шею над ключицей, и тот, кончая, стонет так громко, что сосед за стенкой наверняка должен был это слышать, если он дома. И Кей тихонько усмехается, когда Куроо обвисает на нем.

— Это было быстро, — замечает Кей. Он вытаскивает руку из брюк Куроо и морщится: пальцы липкие. Но прежде чем он успевает обтереть их о джинсы Куроо, тот ловит его за запястье и подносит к лицу Кея.

— Вымой как следует, раз уж из-за тебя я кончил прямо в штаны.

Кей секунду смотрит на него в упор, потом пожимает плечами и, высвободив запястье из его пальцев, начисто вылизывает перемазанную кисть. Семя солоноватое, густое, с привкусом пота, но Кей слышит, как сглатывает Куроо, пока он это делает, и, вскинув глаза, видит, как тот словно в трансе следит за его языком, скользящим по пальцам. Решив, что уже достаточно чисто, Кей насухо вытирает руку о футболку, и тут слышит движение. Прежде чем он успевает что-либо понять, Куроо бросается к нему, и они, спотыкаясь и не прекращая целоваться ни на секунду, двигаются по короткому коридорчику в сторону спальни. Кей запинается о собственные ноги, сброшенную футболку, снова о ноги и шорты, которые Куроо удается стянуть с него по пути. Когда кровать подсекает его под колени, на нем уже нет ни футболки, ни шорт, ни кроссовок, ни даже носков. Как так вышло, непонятно. Куроо толкает его на постель, быстро забирается верхом на бедра, и Кей не может удержать тихий удивленный стон.

— О, Цукки, — вздыхает Куроо, обхватывая его член ладонью сквозь трусы, и Кей почти хрипит в ответ на прикосновение. — Тебе надо добавить красок в гардероб.

Кей фыркает и приподнимает бедра, когда Куроо подцепляет резинку на его белье.

— Прости, но я выбираю трусы по тому, как они сидят, а не по цвету. По крайней мере, я их ношу. — Куроо оглаживает его член с боков большими пальцами, и Кей замолкает, со стоном откидывая голову на подушку.

— Они сидят на тебе идеально, — Куроо проводит пальцами по краям боксеров, прослеживая каждую складочку и каждый шов, потом наклоняется и сквозь ткань прихватывает ствол ртом, — хотя твой выбор цвета всегда несколько скучноват.

Кей на миг ощущает прикосновение прохладного воздуха к разгоряченной плоти, когда Куроо зубами стягивает с него трусы, а потом сразу же вбирает Кея в рот. Его язык обвивается вокруг головки, потом Кей чувствует, как Куроо сглатывает, пропуская его все глубже в горло до самого конца, а дальше Кей перестает воспринимать реальность, потому что Куроо делает эту штуку, одновременно сглатывая и толкаясь навстречу, и у Кея от этого каждый раз в мозгу короткое замыкание.

Потом Куроо с громким чпоком выпускает его изо рта, снова садится к нему на бедра и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Кей чувствует свой вкус на языке Куроо, когда тот проталкивает его в рот Кея. Вкус Куроо он тоже чувствует, и ему любопытно, ощущает ли Куроо оба их вкуса и действует ли это на него так же головокружительно, как на самого Кея.

Сознание возвращается к нему ударной волной, когда он чувствует, как Куроо берет его член и пристраивает к своему входу. Он широко распахивает глаза, наблюдая за Куроо, который медленно насаживается на его член, сосредоточенно прикусив губу, и чувствует, как вспыхивает лицо, когда тот встречается с ним взглядом и улыбается.

— Ну, ты ведь и правда очень вежливо попросил, — замечает Куроо, а потом двигает бедрами, и они оба издают стон. А потом Куроо задает такой темп, что Кей просто кубарем несется к оргазму. Но как бы восхитительно ни выглядел Куроо, вот так возвышаясь над Кеем, ему хочется чего-то еще, прежде чем все кончится. Поэтому он сжимает бедра Куроо и переворачивает их обоих.

Куроо смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, пока Кей подтягивает его к себе и располагается так, чтобы контролировать движение. Просто поразительно, что он видит все так ясно, хотя и без очков. Он пытается вспомнить, куда они делись и когда Куроо успел их снять, но все это кажется совершенно несущественным, когда он наклоняется и прихватывает губами шею Куроо. Тот сжимается вокруг него, и Кей напоследок улыбается, прежде чем выйти почти полностью и с силой толкнуться обратно. Он уверен, что с губ Куроо при этом срывается приглушенный скулеж. Звук, кажется, проникает в Кея до самой головки, и он с сожалением понимает, что все закончится слишком быстро.

Комната наполняется их хриплыми вздохами, влажными ударами кожи о кожу, и это изменение позы, кажется, только усиливает все. Проходит всего несколько секунд, и Кей чувствует, как внизу живота нарастает знакомая тяжесть, его толчки теряют всякую ритмичность.

— Кей, — шепчет Куроо ему на ухо, и в момент оргазма под веками взрываются фейерверки.

Когда Кей приходит в себя, распростершись поверх Куроо, тот мягко смеется. Кей выходит из него, и оба морщатся, потому что сперма уже начинает подсыхать. Переворачиваясь на спину, Кей мельком видит, что кисть Куроо тоже испачкана в семени, и на миг чувствует вину, что не помог ему кончить второй раз. Пока Куроо не замечает его взгляд и не вытирает об него руку.

— Отвратительно, — замечает Кей, но не может перестать смотреть на метки, что оставил на шее и плечах Куроо. Они уже начинают наливаться цветом, а парочка вообще выглядит так, что Кей, похоже, все же прокусил кожу. Он тянется, чтобы потрогать их, и только тогда обращает внимание на длинные царапины на предплечье, которые даже не чувствовал до этого момента. Судя по легкому жжению, на бедрах у него должны быть похожие следы. — Это было…

— Мощно, — заканчивает за него Куроо, потом снова усмехается и смотрит в потолок. — Не думал, что ты способен на такое, Цукки.

— Какое «такое»?

— На такую страсть. Накал. Заставил меня кончить прямо в штаны, почти не касаясь? Это было горячо. — Кей прикрывает глаза и думает, что может быть, еще не поздно придушить Куроо подушкой. — А все эти метки? Я и не подозревал, что ты любишь такое.

Кей знает, что краснеет, и понимает, что это глупо. У них только что был фантастический секс, а он смущен, потому что Куроо говорит об этом. Может, стоит задушить подушкой себя самого? Да, неплохая мысль. Кей переворачивается и пихает Куроо локтем в бок, перебираясь через него и сползая с кровати.

— Куда это ты? — интересуется Куроо.

— В душ.

— А обниматься?

— Где мои очки?

Куроо легко подскакивает следом и идет за ним в коридор, кажется, совершенно не замечая, как по ногам стекает сперма. Кей, забыв, за чем шел, смотрит, как капля бежит по бедру и повисает у колена.

— Они на ночном столике. И ты не ответил на вопрос.

Кей закатывает глаза и направляется в ванную. Может, на то, чтобы утопиться в душе не потребуется много усилий? Зато он будет избавлен от жизнерадостной болтовни Куроо и объятий после секса. Хотя на этот раз можно и поддаться.

Возможно, и Куроо не станет возражать против той близости, которой так не хватает Кею.


End file.
